Charcoal grills and those which use other combustible material that are known to the prior art cannot be used indoors because the smoke, gases, odors and heat would be trapped in the room and would create a fire hazard. The collapsible grill and stand in accordance with this invention solves that problem. Some prior art grills and stands are partially collapsible or foldable, or can be partially disassembled into a more compact unit for purposes of storage or transport and the like. However, those known to the prior art require a relatively large fire pot or bowl in which to place and burn the charcoal, and such pot or bowl is a unitary structure which cannot be collapsed or folded into a smaller more compact unit. Thus, even when prior art grills can be partially collapsed or folded, the relatively large fire pot or bowl still remains as the largest most bulky component making such grills still hard to store and transport. They still require a relatively large space or compartment for storage and are still cumbersome to carry or otherwise transport. The collapsible grill and stand in accordance with this invention solves that problem since it does not require a fire pot or bowl at all. The grill stand has been constructed in such a way that it can position and support the flat grill member itself outwardly from the stand and over an indoor fireplace, or over a campfire on the ground when used outdoors.